The present invention relates to the transfer or circulation of an active liquid into or in a body cavity of the human body or of an animal, particularly in contact with the mucous membrane of said cavity.
The term xe2x80x9cbody cavityxe2x80x9d is to be understood as meaning any bodily cavity, particularly an elongate one, which can be accessed externally for various purposes, particularly clinical, therapeutic, prophylactic or diagnostic, but also for cosmetic or personal hygiene purposes. By way of an example of such a cavity, mention may be made of the woman""s vagina extending from the vulva to the neck of the uterus, into which an active liquid is to be transferred or in which an active liquid is to be circulated, in contact with the mucous membranes or tissues of said cavity.
In consequence, the term xe2x80x9cactive liquidxe2x80x9d is to be understood as meaning any liquid or fluid for treatment, either locally via a topical route, or systemically and in general comprising a liquid or fluid phase in which a treatment agent is distributed in solution or in suspension. This treatment agent is chosen from the group consisting of wetting agents, agents for solubilizing and fluidizing particularly a bodily fluid or liquid present in the body cavity, therapeutic, prophylactic and diagnostic agents, cosmetic or personal hygiene agents, antiseptics, bactericides, fungicides and spermicides (in the case of the woman""s vagina cavity for example).
A subject of the present invention is a disposable device allowing better availability of the active principle or principles in contact with the mucous membrane of the wall of the body cavity, particularly when the treatment agent is therapeutic agent.
Another object of the invention is a device which ensures an almost total absence of external flow of the active liquid and/or of the bodily fluid or of any liquid present in the body cavity in question, throughout the time that said device is present or held in this cavity, simply by constriction thereof.
To this end, according to the invention, the disposable device has sufficient intrinsic consistency that it can be inserted into the body cavity by pushing, and comprises:
a central element at the source of at least part of the active liquid, in that it comprises a substrate which is relatively solid at ambient temperature and outside the body cavity, and becomes relatively liquid or fluid inside this same cavity and at body temperature so that within this cavity the central element liquefies at least partially to generate at least part of the liquid phase of the active liquid,
a peripheral element arranged around the central element, in the solid state, comprising a pad designed to collect and absorb the active liquid which has circulated into the body cavity by expanding and thus coming to press in a sealed manner against the mucous membrane of the body cavity.